Songs About Who?
by SuperGirl669
Summary: Clare is going out with Eli and going to a dance where her dream guy, Craig Manning, will be performing. What will she do? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I had a crazy idea one day... hope you enjoy this. Read and review.**

**Clare's POV:**

Oh my God! I can't believe Craig Manning is actually coming to the school for our Prom! I guess when Mr. Simpson asked him he had to agree because this is his alma mater. Anyway, I've been completely in love with him since I was, like, seven, but no telling Eli.

The moment I found out he was going to be at Degrassi performing, I bought myself a ticket. And I'm not the only excited one, Alli and Jenna and Imogen and Fiona are excited too. Actually, I find it surprising that Fiona is excited because she's met him a couple times before. Although, that was only through her parents' social status.

I am sitting in the Library, reading a book about some animal; actually, I have no idea what I'm reading about, I've been so preoccupied, I think I just came in here and took a book from a niner. Suddenly, a hand snatches the book out of my hands. Yep, that's exactly what I did.

"Sorry," I say, looking at the small, skinny, awkward girl in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Um, Maya," she answers, blushing, "Maya Matlin,"

"Oh, you're Katie's sister." I honestly don't know why I asked, or why I sneered at her, but I do know that I made her feel really bad. "Sorry, again, it's just that your sister and I don't have the best past. I'm Clare, by the way."

"Okay, and now I totally get it. Katie came home for weeks complaining about you. Thanks." She says, smiling.

"Well, for whatever I did, you welcome?"

"Um, Clare?"

"Yeah?" but its too late, Eli, my boyfriend, comes up behind me and scares the living crap out of me. And while I'm hyperventilating, the two people, Maya and Eli, are laughing at me. "Very nice, thanks for warning me," I say, jokingly glaring at Maya.

"Hey! I tried!" She laughs.

"Eli, why would you do that?" I say with a fake pouty face as fake tears come to my eyes.

"Clare, I didn't mean it; it was a joke, I'm so sorry," That broke me, I can't hold the fakeness any more, I start laughing.

"I couldn't help it," I say, giggling. "You're just such an easy target, hun,"

He pulls me into a side hug and kisses my head, "Yeah, I know, I've been told before."

"Oh, Eli, this is Maya..." He looks at me, "... Matlin," I say slightly uncomfortably.

"Okay, um," He turns toward me and says, "Have you bought a ticket to the dance yet?"

"Yes, I actually have, and besides, I thought you weren't the dance type of guy," I accuse.

"Well, you're the dance type of girl, so," he pulls me even closer.

"Awwww, how cute, and nauseating." Maya, says, loud enough for us to hear.

"Hey, you're choosing to be here right now."

"She's right, you know," Eli agrees.

Maya stomps off in a huff, I just knew she was slightly immature.

_The next day, day of the dance_

I am so freaking excited! Craig Manning is going to be at the school in exactly eleven hours fifty-three minutes and twelve seconds... Oh goodness.

"Hey, Clare," Eli says, walking up behind me as I turn my head to look at him. I'm grinning ear to ear and he gets the weirdest look on his face. "What's up, you look like the old Walmart mascot."

I snort, actually, it occurs to me that I might need to tune it down. "Sorry, I'm just excited about tonight. I mean, I get to hang around all night with my most favorite boyfriend."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you have other boyfriends?" He jokes.

"Yeah, because I'm totally the cheating type," I wink and walk into his arms. He hugs me and then lets go, grabbing my hand.

"You never know." He laughs and leads me up the school steps, through the metal detectors, and to my locker. He really is the sweetest boyfriend ever.

"So, the dance tonight, what are you wearing?" I ask him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see. But just between you and me, I haven't chosen anything yet." I laugh and turn to open my locker. I grab my Biology book and close the light, metal door. I start walking to room 163, Mr. Betenkamp's room.

"We're here, huh?" Eli says as we reach our destination.

"Yeah, we are," I smile and turn to walk in.

"Will you tell me why you're really excited to go to the dance tonight?" I slowly turn back again.

"What do you mean, Eli?" I ask skeptically.

"I mean, you are waay too happy for this to be a normal school event. I mean, the last dance we went to, Adam got shot, the one before that I almost got stabbed, what's so special about this one. And don't try to pull it off as nothing because I've noticed others are very excited, too. Mainly girls." He says bluntly.

"Okay, fine, Craig Manning is going to be there. You know the rock star?"

"Oh, okay, now I get it. He's a hottie, and all of you want to see him, maybe even touch his hand, if you're lucky." He says in an imitation crazy fan girl voice.

"Nice, and basically, yes, that's exactly what it's like, but for now, I need to get to class, and as do you, so bye," I turn again and try to leave.

"Wait, no kiss for your boyfriend?"  
I look at his pouty face and say, "No," and laugh, walking into class. He sighs loudly and walks away. I laugh and sit next to my friend, Alli.

"What was that about?" She asks me.

"He noticed our love-crazed behavior over Craig Manning."

"Oh, well that explains everything, then," She looks at me and asks, "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll bring over my dress and we'll get ready together."

_That night_

I walk the three blocks to Alli's house with my dress, make-up and hair supplies in my sister's old cheer duffle bag. Once I arrive, she drags me kicking and screaming to her light pink painted room.

"So, let's see what you picked out for the dance." She pulls the bag off my arm and unzips it. She ruffles around inside for a couple seconds. "Oh. My. Gosh! This dress is..." She looked up at me, "... Adorable!"

It's a red mid-thigh length dress with ruffles and it has black see through lace on the bottom. I picked out black heels with a red bow on the ankle for my shoes. If you hadn't guessed already, the theme of the dance is red and black.

"Thanks, it was just sitting in the back of my closet for ages. I figured this would be the best time to wear it."

"Well, Clare-Bear, you thought correctly. This will be one of _the_ hottest things you've ever worn, EVER!" She laughs and goes to get her dress out of her dresser.

I took one look at it and was rendered speechless. It was a black dress with a flower-like pattern going down her right side, and the pattern ends in a four inch slit that shows some leg. Her shoes are basic red heels with a pointed toe. "Wow, I mean, wow," I couldn't say anything else.

"Feel free to elaborate,"

"It's hot, Alli!" I blurt.

"Why, thank you!" She laughs and goes inside her closet to get dressed. I quickly slip on my dress and start to put on my make-up, which was fairly simple. A little mascara, eyeliner, and a little dab of lip gloss. And as for my hair, I give it slight more curl.

When Alli finally walked out of her ginormous closet and she was fully done up in her dress, shoes, semi-heavy make-up, and flat-ironed hair. "Well, you look fantastic!" She says as I turn toward her.

"As do you," I answer. Right after the sentence is spoken, the doorbell rings. Alli and I rush down the stairs as fast as possible in heels. I open the door to see Eli and Dave standing there.

"Hey, guys, how are you?"Alli asks as we step outside.

"I'm fine, how are you lovely ladies, tonight?" Dave inquires.

"We're just amazing, thanks for asking." Alli answers for us.

Before we knew it we were at the front door of the school. Eli takes my hand and directs me up the steps and through the front doors of our drama-filled school. I just hope nothing really huge happens tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading... I have to tell everyone that some of the dialogue and/or situations that occur in these chapters have been experienced first-hand in my point of view. So I really hope you all enjoy this.**

We arrived at the dance in no time, thanks to Drew and Adam's mom, Audra. The men stepped out first and helped the ladies out and escorted us to the front of the school.

When we stepped through the doors to the gym, I felt as if I had been transported to a new world, as cheesy as it sounds. The walls were decorated with not only streamers, but posters of classic villains, such as the red queen and superheroes, such as spiderman. There was a red carpet leading from the doorway to the snack table, and the stage had a red and black swirling backdrop, and a red and black balloon arch floating peacefully and framing the stage area. In short, the gym took my breath away.

Eli grasped my hand and gently pulled me toward the table. He quickly grabbed a small cup of punch and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took a small sip of the pink liquid and looked up at my boyfriend; he was staring off into space. "Hey, you okay?"

He glanced at me and said, "Yeah, definetly." Eli reached his arm over and slid it behind my back, pulling me closer. I smiled and leaned into him. It just felt right, being with him, you know?

Katie Matlin, our class President, jumped up on stage, "Hi, everybody, you having fun?" The crowd roared, "Good, let me introduce the greatest singer _ever_, who just happened to go here a million years ago: Craig Manning!"

He walked on from the left and when he passed Katie he patted her quickly on the back. I can just say that I wish I was Katie in that moment.

"Hey, people of Degrassi! How are you all this evening?" The crowd erupted in cheers just from hearing him talk. "That's great to hear. Um, well, I'm going to start this show with the song that started it all, it's called Dust."

I don't know if you'll forgive me  
for being so blind to how you felt.  
Don't ask me why i couldn't see it.  
It might take me years to figure out.  
And that's not something I know much about.  
But there's only one way to find out.  
Yeah yeah yeah.

What I know is that I hurt you, oh.  
What I know is that I suck  
and what I know is that I'm sorry.  
What I know is that I'm a loser yeah yeah  
What i know is I screwed up  
and then I never earned you trust.  
What I know is that everything I touch  
just turns to dust

I turn to Eli after the song is over and say, "You know what's sad? I knew every word to that song. And I was barely a toddler when it came out."

He smiled, and turned back to the stage, waiting for the next song to start.

"This next one was written in my early days at this school."

The day is long

In flight and song

But I don't even listen

From Bluebird heights

To peace of night

I don't even try

For any girl that's unhappy

For any boy that is bad

For every mamma gone missing

Every papa gone mad

Now take a chance

It's not romance

But something more important

So give me wings

And let me sing

It's all been done before

For any girl that's unhappy

For any boy that is bad

For every mamma gone missing

Every papa gone mad

Eli turned to me and said, "I really liked that one,"

"I knew you would," He smirked at me.

"So, I wrote Rescue You after I got out of Rehab, again," Everyone laughed and I thought 'he is definetly from Degrassi'. "And I also wrote it for a wonderful girl who used to go here."

I was switched off like a light  
A fighter with no fight  
Staring up at the stars  
I'd given into the dark

Burned out like a match  
At the low end of the crash  
The moon glowed like a scar  
How did things go so far

Somehow you saw someone worth saving  
You pulled me back into the light

Now if ever I can rescue you,  
When you need two arms to fall into  
You know exactly where I'll be  
Just look for me  
Oh look for me

When it seems like you have lost it all  
And you feel like you're in free fall  
Goin' deep into the blue  
I will rescue you  
When every promise turns to dust  
And there's no one left to trust  
When you're punchin at the sky  
And you're out of alibies  
I know how this feels  
When the wounds don't want to heal  
But I won't forget your grace  
Or the beauty of your face

Somehow you saw someone worth saving  
You pulled me back into the light

Now if ever I can rescue you  
When you need two arms to fall into  
You know exactly where I'll be  
Just look for me  
Oh look for me

When it seems like you have lost it all  
And you feel like you're in free fall  
Goin' deep into the blue  
I will rescue you

I fell into that hole before  
And I, I walked into that slamming door  
And I faded away  
To where you art in day

Now if ever I can rescue you,  
When you need two arms to fall into  
You know exactly where I'll be  
Just look for me  
Oh look for me

When it seems like you have lost it all  
And you feel like you're in free fall  
Goin' deep into the blue  
I will rescue you

"Thanks everybody. I'm going to take a five minute break, enjoy the refreshments on the back table,"

I clap politely and turn to Eli and say, "I need to use the ladies room," and leave quickly and silently, not actually intending on using the facilities. Instead I take a sharp turn to the room behind the stage that I had worked diligently in when I worked on Declan's musical. I peeked my head in and knocked a little.

Craig turned his head and got up slowly. "Hi? Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Hi, um, I'm Clare. But that doesn't tell you anything. I go to school here, at Degrassi."

He stepped toward me and that shut my mouth quickly, "Okay, so do you want an autograph, a picture?" He asked, politely, like I was exactly like every other fan that stepped in his personal space.

"Um, not exactly. You see, I'm with the paper here and Katie, our editor, asked me to do an article on you, so here I am."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll give you an interview, just come in after this next set, and I'll answer any questions you need me to."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, will do," I outstretched my hand for him to shake and he took it.

After our brief hand hug, I pivoted and headed out toward my boyfriend, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

I walked calmly to him and straight into his chest, hinting that I wanted him to hug me. And he did, he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and refused to let go until I was totally and completely ready to be absent of his touch and his smell.

**Hey, what do you guys think? I tried my best to get something done, and I'm glad I did. Tell me what you think should happen between Craig and Clare. Review please!**


End file.
